


Almost Like an Agent

by Avenge_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Fluff, It'll be a lot funnier, Kissing, M/M, Oh, President, There will be waffles, Though I have no idea what to do with him tbh, Violence, Waffles, bc why not, don't know what else to tag..., if you say waffles in Donkey's voice, k bye, lots and lots of fluff, serious moments, there's a mean guy named Blood Letter, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Captain America wasn't so hard. Hit a few bad guys, take photos with a few grateful people. Steve knew there were threats out there, some more dangerous than others, some most likely being bluffs, and some being just plain dumb. They never usually phase him. That is, until it's directed to someone who he cares about most. </p><p>Or an AU where Steve is still Captain Sex On Legs but Bucky is the presidents son. Enjoy~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so I saw that someone on Tumblr wanted me to write this so I thought it'd be a lot of fun to write

-oOo-  
Captain America.

America's hero, obviously. Bucky was quite fascinated with him. When he was little, he always believed he'd be a hero, and save people, just like Captain does. But now, he's just the presidents son. And he's okay with that. Cause there's always Captain America.

Bucky was now seven-teen and kept his interest with Captain America. He hasn't gotten to meet him, but he's hoping one day. He might not admit it to himself, but he might have a tiny crush on the hero.

How many times have people almost died but haven't, because of Captain America? I mean c'mon! It's kinda hard not to fall for the guy. But  
Bucky likes to believe that he doesn't like the Captain in that way. He's not even gay. Or that's what he tells himself.

Anyways, right now, Bucky was watching the news and saw that Captain America saved a bank full of people. Apparently, some guy came in, with a gun, threatened to shoot a kid if he didn't get a certain amount of money.

Luckily, before the guy could do anything else, Captain showed up. Bucky grinned as he saw Captain standing there with a proud grin on his face. Bucky smirked and closed his laptop before walking out of his room and made the long journey to the kitchen.

The White House looks big. And it is, but once you get inside, you'll get lost. And Bucky's father has only been president for a year and a half. Though nearly the whole world knows about Bucky. He's been on camera only a handful of times though.

"Bucky?" He heard as he looks through the fridge.

He turned around and saw his dad standing there.  
"Yeah?" He asked, closing the fridge and walking towards him.

"Well, I have to talk to you. I have exciting news," His dad smiled.

Bucky nodded and they both took a seat on the large table.

"What is it?" Bucky asked getting excited.

Mr. Barnes chuckled, "We're meeting Captain America," He says calmly.

Bucky's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Mr. Barnes smiled at his son's enthusiasm, "Yep. And I know how you're interested in him so I made plans for us to all have a casual lunch after we honor him."

Bucky grinned, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Bucky gasped, "That soon?"

"Yes, and I expect you yo be on your best behavior. I know you're excited and all though Buck."

Bucky's grin reappeared, and he let out a small squeal. If you asked him, it was a manly squeal, considering he was seven-teen.

Bucky's dad chuckled, "Alright go back to your room."

Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling and went back to his room.

-oOo-

"Are you ready Buck?" Mr. Barnes said, walking in his room after knocking a few times.

Bucky turned around, adjusting his tie, "Yeah, I am."

Mr. Barnes smiled and walked up to him, "I am so proud of you, you get straight A's, you're graduating next year, and then collage...God, I wish your mom was here to see how well you grew."

Bucky gave his dad a sad smile, "I know dad, I miss her too. But I'm sure she's watching us," His eyes traveled up, staring at the ceiling, smiling.

Mr. Barnes smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she is, and I'm sure she's proud of you."

Bucky gave a sort of laugh and felt a tear run down his cheek, making him quickly wipe it away.

He sniffled, "Alright, so, are we ready?"

Mr. Barnes chuckled, "Yeah, c'mon."

His dad put his arm around his son's shoulder and they started walking out the door.

They got in the car and they were escorted to their destination.

Once they arrived, there was already a crowd of people.

"Whoa," Bucky whispered. He's been to these kinds of things plenty of times, but this one seems to have more people.

Probably because Captain America's going to be there.

Bucky smiled and stood next to his dad, hands clapped together, acting professional.

After what felt like hours, a limo stopped in front of this walk-way, with red carpet, that led up to stage where Bucky and his dad and his  
Secret Service stood. 

Then Captain showed up. 

Bucky started to tremble slightly. He was finally going to meet him.

Captain America soon stepped out of the limo in his usual hero uniform and shield, and began walking down the walk-way with a smile. He waved and grinned at the cheering people.

He climbed up the few steps to the stage and was soon in front of Bucky (Whose mouth was open slightly and eyes wideish) and his father.

"Mr. President," Steve said respectfully.

Mr. Barnes grinned, "Captain,"

They shook hands, pleased smiles on their faces before Mr. Barnes introduced his son.

"Captain," He said, placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder, "This is my son, James, but everyone calls him Bucky ."

Captain averted his eyes to Bucky and his breath hitched a tad. He was beautiful. His feathery looking hair, his brown eyes that made Steve weak.

Bucky, who recovered from his shock a tad, smiled professionally and stuck his hand out, "It's an honor, Captain."

Steve gave a chuckle, and grabbed they younger one's hand, "Mutual."

Bucky's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as his hands slipped from Steve's.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to honor our hero, Captain America," Mr. Barnes said in his 'president' tone, as Bucky likes to call it.  
The ceremony went for about an hour and a half. Steve got a certain medal, and he gave a speech and during the whole thing, Bucky kept glancing at him when his dad would talk.

Steve was no different. He'd sneak a tiny peak at Bucky every now and then. But you can't blame him. Bucky was gorgeous. Even more so than his ex, Peggy.

"And with a thank you from all of us, Captain, we're honored that you showed up. Thank you," Mr. Barnes finished.

Everyone burst into claps and cheers and whistles and Steve smiled, holding his hand up as a thank you.

"It's an honor being here, sir," Captain said, giving a small nod.

"Captain America everyone," Mr. Barnes grinned, gesturing towards the hero.

After much clapping, cheering, and such, Captain walked with Bucky and his dad.

"So we have some time to get dressed and then we'll meet at Bex, deal?" Mr. Barnes asked.

Steve and Bucky nodded and stopped all together.

"Okay so we'll meet you there in about thirty minutes?" Mr. Barnes asked.

Steve nodded, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Barnes chuckled, "Please, call me Jacob, or Jake Cap."

Steve nodded, "And please, call me Steve."

Steve them trailed his eyes at Bucky, "You too"

Bucky smiled and nodded.

"Alright, see you in a while Steve," Mr. Barnes-Jacob-said. 

Steve waved and started walking the opposite was as the two.

-oOo-

Bucky was circling around his room, locking for his White Converse Chuck Taylors. He was wearing a black button-up collar shirt with black skinny jeans.

Once he found his shoes, he quickly slipped them on, tied them, before walking to his mirror and ran his hand through his hair, making it look decent enough.

He smiled and left his room before jogging down the stairs and seeing his dad put on a new tie.

"Ready?" Jake asked, slipping on a coat.

Bucky nodded as he put on his, "Yeah, let's go."

-oOo-

Steve was sitting at one of the tables when Bucky and Jake arrived. As he waited, people asked for pictures, hugs, ect. He was sort of use to it. But when Jake arrived, people were in a frenzy. But lucky, their security were there, protecting the two.

Bucky and Jake sat down, greeting Steve.

"Hi Mr- I mean Jacob," Steve said, correcting himself.

Jake chuckled and waved it off, "It's fine."

Steve smiled and then looked at Bucky, "Hey Bucky."

Bucky looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Hi S-Steve."

Steve smirked then the waiter came to take their order. Once they ordered, Steve opened his mouth to speak but Jake's phone started ringing.

"I'm so sorry," Jake said, checking his phone before sighing, "I really need to take this, I'm sorry," He said, standing up.

Captain and Bucky nodded, smiling.

"No problem," Steve said.

Jacob smiled and began walking when his two 'body guards followed'.

"No," Jacob said, "One of you stay and watch Bucky and keep him safe."

"I've got him," Steve suddenly said.

Both Bucky and Jake looked at Steve.

"Are you sure?" Jacob said.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I honestly don't mind."

"Plus," Bucky added, "I'm seven-teen dad, I don't need a babysitter."

"You do when you're the president's son," Jake pointed out.

Bucky rolled his eyes and shooed of his dad, "Go and answer your call."

Jake and Steve chuckled and then Jake walked out of the resturant with the security.

"So," Steve said, leaning forward, "Tell me about yourself."

Bucky chuckled, "Let's see..I'm seven-teen, obviously, uh, I'm graduating next year, I plan on going to Harvard. Mm, my mom died when I  
was eleven-"

"I'm so sorry," Steve interrupted.

Bucky gave a sad smile, "It's okay."

"If you don't mind me asking," Steve hesitated, "How..how'd she pass?"

"It's okay," Bucky reassured, "Car accident. I was with her, but the worst I got was a few broken bones and a cut from the seat belt. My mom wasn't as lucky."

Steve looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm truly sorry. I know what it's like losing someone you care for."

Bucky shrugged and then looked up at Steve square in the face, "Enough about me, what about you, Mr. Hero."

Steve chuckled, "Well, believe it or not, I got bullied quite a bit when I was younger."

Bucky scoffed, "For what? Were you a nerd?"

Steve laughed, "No, well, yes, but that's not why. In fact, I wish that was the reason. But no, see back then, I was quite...scrawny."

"How scrawny?" Bucky challenged.

Steve chuckled and pulled out his wallet and showed him a picture of him and his family when Steve was about Bucky's age.

Bucky's eyes widened, "Whoa," He breathed. The picture also looked quite old. It was black and white and it had a few rips.

Steve nodded and put his wallet back in hos pocket, "My parents passed when I was twenty. I decided to join the army when I turned twenty-one."

"How old are you know?" Bucky asked. He didn't look that old.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Try me," Bucky shrugged, sipping his soda that the waiter set on the table.

"Ninety-two." Steve said casually.

Bucky choked a tad on his drink, "Ninety-two?!"

Steve smiled and nodded, "Here's the story. After I joined the army, people noticed I was obviously struggling. So, someone took me to this  
secret science lab. Then they injected me with this a certain Serum"

"I've heard of that!" Bucky announced, "We're learning about that kind of stuff in Science."

Steve smiled at his enthusiasm, "Really?"

Bucky smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, continue."

Steve chuckled, "No, it's fine. Anyways, after that, everything changed. I got a new body, super strength, and such. After that, they called me  
Captain America. Howard Stark helped me with my weapons. Which is my shield. Nothing can break through it."

"Whoa," Bucky whispered.

"I can show it to you some time if you'd like," Steve suggested.

Bucky's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Steve smiled, "Course."

"I'd like that," Bucky said softly, staring into Steve's eyes. They were so...so blue. Steve stared right back into Bucky's, getting lost in them.

At that moment, Jake came back, "Sorry it took so long, that was The Speaker."

Steve broke their gaze and looked back at Jake as he sat down at his seat.

"So," He said, grabbing his water, "What'd you guys talk about?"

Steve shrugged, "Just getting to know each other better."

"Oh?" Jake said as their food arrived, "Did Bucky tell you he's madly in love with you?"

Bucky face palmed as Steve laughed.

"No," Steve said, giving Bucky an amused look, "No he didn't."

"He has posters of you and he watches the news whenever and only whenver you're on." Jake said, taking a bit of his burger.

"Yes I do," Bucky said proudly, popping a fry in his mouth.

Steve chuckled, "I'm flattered. I'm gonna have to see your room someday and prove just how much you love me."

Bucky blushed and shyly sipped his drink, making Jake and Steve laugh.

"Alright, we'll stop picking on Buck here for a little while." Jake said, ruffling Bucky's hair, making him grumble.

"Good idea," Bucky muttered, nibbling on another fry.

Steve just laughed.

"It's okay Buck, it's a father's job to tease their kids," Steve winked.

Bucky's heart fluttered for a second before going back to its normal speed.

"Noted," He said.

Steve shook his head, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized how crappy the first chapter was, so this is what I'm going to do (by the way, my laptop has been dead for 4 months because I broke my charger, yeah I'm super responsible), I'm going to work on the second chapter as hard as I can and see how good it is. I also believe the other problem with my first chapter is that I didn't put how Steve or Bucky felt, like at all. So I'm going to work on that, and try and do better, that seems to be the biggest problem I have with writing. And if I want to become an author, then I have to work on that, practice, and get better. So you may get a few Steve/Bucky or Evanstan stories from me, for practice and enjoyment. So tell me of this chapter is better than the last, yeah? Thanks loves!!

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Bucky woke up. That was a start, wasn't it? He was still tired, but not as much as last night. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:30. 'Only 9:30', some of you thought that was really late for someone to sleep, but Bucky usually woke up around 10:30-11:00 (on weekends, that is) and lounged around all day. But today, today he couldn't go back to sleep. Once he was awake, the previous days events suddenly sprang into his head, making him dizzy.

He met Captain America.

Guys...he met _Captain America._

And he's pretty sure they locked eyes for just a few seconds during dinner, (or was it lunch?) but that thought can be set aside for now, he's just finally letting the feeling sink in, meeting his hero. His actual hero. Everyone's hero, but he's saved Bucky more ways than one. Like when his mom died, or when he was bullied in middle-school, even through his first break up. So, Captain America-Steve, has always been there, but not...there. Does that make sense? Probably not, heh, might even sound crazy. But to Bucky, it made perfect sense. Great, logical, perfect sense. And that's all that mattered to him, he didn't expect anyone to understand how much a simple human being mattered to Bucky. 

Once 9:50 rolled around, Bucky decided to lug his body outta bed and get dressed. He didn't really have much planned for the day. Walk his dog, Hunter, see a movie in there "home theater", maybe even do some homework. Bucky was always the kind to finish homework early. He didn't like to wait it out, he knows he'll end up forgetting about it and then either not doing it at all, or doing it last minute and getting a majority of the answers wrong. And that's never good. But he rarely does that so it  wouldn't really effect him.

Once Bucky was changed into jeans, Chucks, and a button-up, he ruffled his hair a bit and went down stairs to have breakfast with his dad. That is, if he hasn't eaten already. And when Bucky arrived ti the kitchen, he saw that his father has indeed, already ate. There was a note on the fridge also.

  _Bucky,_

_had to go out for a meeting, I don't know when I'll be back. If you plan on going somewhere, remember to take Rob and John with you. Be safe, and don't give the boys a hard time by running off like you usually do, stay with them and stay outta trouble._

_Love you, -Dad_

Bucky signed and looked up from the note and saw Rob and John in the door way, hands claps together with a serious look. They gave Bucky a nod. Bucky, in return, grinned back, "So boys, ready to spend the day with you good ol' pal, Bucky?"

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Sam was panting up a storm and gulped down half of his water bottle, while Steve, who walked up beside him, just chuckled and gave him a firm pat on the back.

"You alright there buddy?" 

Sam glared at him over his water bottle.  Once he finished the water, he put the cap on and threw it in the recycling bin closest to him, "3rd time this week Steve. 3rd damn time I've tried to out run you. Can't you let me win just  _once?_ " 

Steve chuckled again, "Now where'd the fun be in that?" Steve enjoyed mornings, they were always good to him. Even as a kid, when he was so small and constantly sick. Nothing made him feel better than the sound of birds chirping in the mornings, and the sun shining through his room. He always woke up at 6 every morning. Now was no different, besides having a nice morning run that lasted a few hours.

"Ha-ha," Sam mocked, grabbing Steve's water that was on the floor, "Any real plans today? You know, besides saving the world?" 

Steve shrugged, "Nothing too much, need to go grocery shopping, do some laundry, the daily chores." 

"Well," Sam said, bumping Steve's shoulder with his, "If you ever get bored, remember, you're always welcomed to my place for a beer and a crappy film. You haven't seen  _all_ the movies yet, have you? Or did Natasha make you have a movie marathon and see how many movies you can squeeze in one night?" 

Steve laughed, "No, but she did have that idea. She's too preoccupied finding me a date." Steve didn't really understand why he even needed a girl. I mean, he's gone constantly, saving the world, and trying to catch up with the 21st century. What was the point? Plus, the last time he ha a girlfriend, it didn't work out. Peggy was always meant to be with a guy who she would be with forever, and she didn't get that with Steve. She deserved better. She  _got_ better. She had a life, kids, a loving husband. And now, an old lady, content with how she is now, near death. Steve wanted nothing better for her, and he was so proud of her. He just wished she wouldn't live with the guilt of him not being able to have the kinda life she had, not being able to have a life  _with_ her. But fate chose a different path and he's still learning how to cope with it.  

"Hey Steve, buddy, you with me?"

Steve was pulled outta his thoughts, and back into the real world. He looked at Sam and smiled, "Yeah, yeah I'm all good." 

Sam grinned, "Okay good, thought I lost you there for a moment pal." 

Steve laughed and the two started walking  across the grass and into the park, talking about nothing and everything. Steve was looking around, admiring the beauty of the world. He doesn't remember seeing anything more beautiful. That was, until he saw-

"Hey isn't that the president's son? Bucky Barnes?"  Sam said.

Steve's eyes snapped in the direction where Sam was looking and-oh indeed, there was Bucky, walking with a dog, and two well built men right behind him, Rob and John, Steve remembers from last night. Bucky has his hands in his pockets, and was walking at his own pace, taking his time, as if he was, too, enjoying the beauty. He had a peaceful look on his face, relaxed. Steve's decided that was how he wanted to see Sebastian look from now on. He didn't want to see the look of stress, fear, or sadness on his face. He wanted to see happy, excitement, and peaceful. 

"Steve?" There were fingers snapping in his face. 

Steve shook his head and looked back at Sam, the look of fondness still evident in his eyes, making Sam chuckle.

"Oh, you've got it bad," Sam laughed, shaking his head.

Steve's look turned puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"This is the second time you've gotten distracted thinking about  _something_. You've never done that. And now, now after you met the president," Sam nodded towards Bucky, who was not playing fetch with his dog, a big smile plastered on his face, "the president's son, something's on your mind. And you're staring."

Steve glanced back at Bucky and smiled softly, he changed his mind, that look, that happy, excited look, was now his favorite look on Bucky. It suited him.

Steve looks back at Sam and shrugged, still smiling, "What can I say? I mean, when I saw him, I just...I don't know. I haven't felt like this since Peggy. It's different, but familiar. He's different, he's-he's..."

"The president's son, Steve," Sam cut in, "You have to be careful man, watch how you take your steps."

Steve sighed, nodded, "Yeah I know, I know, I am, I mean, I just met him last night, so far, they're baby steps."

Sam nodded, "That's good, that's a good start."

Steve's smile returned and he nodded. The two walked to a bench and continued their talk from earlier. Then there was a dog. A dog barking happily, trying to get on Steve's lap, tail wagging like mad. 

"Hunter!"

Steve looked up from the dog, Hunter, petting his head softly, and saw Bucky running to him. His heart rate sped up. 

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

"I'm so sorry! I didn't expect him to run off like that," Bucky said, picking up Hunter, and then looking up at the people who his dog has disturbed, getting ready to apologize again, but stopped when he saw Steve. Steve smiling, Steve sweaty,  _Steve._

"Hey Buck," Steve said, grinning.

Bucky's frozen state melted, his heart rate picking up after each passing second, "Hey Steve,"  He smiled, "Sorry about Hunter here, I didn't expect him to run off, I threw the ball a totally different direction." He patted his head. 

Steve waved it off, "Nah, it's alright, we were just kinda surprised."

Bucky then noticed another guy sitting with him, sitting there quietly, he too is sweaty.

The guy smiled, "Mr. Barnes, it's an honor, I'm sam," Then there's a hand.

Bucky smiled and took the hand, "Please, call me Bucky, Mr. Barnes is my dad."

Sam chuckled, "Well Bucky, it was great meeting you."

Bucky nodded, "Like wise."

"So what brings you to the park?" Steve asks. 

Bucky shrugged, setting Hunter down and clicking his leash onto his collar, "Had nothing better to do, either this or homework, and I figured I can do homework sometime in the day."

Sam made a face, "What kind of person assigns a kid homework on a  _weekend_?"

Bucky and Steve chuckled, "The evil kind," Bucky replies.

"Awe, you poor soul, do you want me to fight off all the mean people for you so you wan't get anymore homework?" Steve teases.

Bucky smirked, "Nah, I think I can take 'em down."

The three laughed and then it was an easy silence, the kind where you have nothing on your mind, don't know what to say, but it's okay because you're so comfortable.

But then there's a ringing. A phone.

"Crap," Steve said, fishing out his phone and looked at the caller I.D. Nataha.

He pressed the green button and held it up to his ear, "Nat?"

"We need you and Falcon, ASAP." And then the line went dead.

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, a puzzled expression evident on his face.

"Who was it?" Sam asked finally. 

"Nat, she said she needed us. She sounded desperate." And then the two were getting up.

"Hey," Steve said, looking up at Bucky, "Sorry, duty calls. Mmaybe you and I can plan a day to just hang out? Just me and you? Maybe Hunter?" 

Bucky laughed and nodded, "Yeah, sure big guy.  Now go and do super hero-y stuff."

Steve laughed and then Sam and Steve were running off.

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

As Steve and Sam were exiting the park in a hurried manner, they spotted a car parked across the street and knew it was for them.

"Why do you think's going on?" Sam asked as they entered the car.

"I don't know, but it's rare for Nat to sound as concerned as she did."

"Hello Cap, Falcon," The driver, Happy, greeted.

"Hey Happy, do you know what's going on?" Steve asked as they pulled away from the curb in a rush.

"No, but when Tony asked me to come get you, he sounded like he was in a rush."

Steve and Sam looked at each other in confusion and stayed silent the rest of the way.

Once they arrived at the Avengers Tower, they rushed out and quickly headed up to the main floor, where they knew everyone would be at. Once they got there, the rest of the Avengers were gathered around, even Thor was there. 

"What's going on?" Steve asked, walking towards them.

Natasha looked up at them, "We have a problem."

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Once Steve and Sam left, Bucky sighed happily and began to walk back to his location from before, gently tugging Hunter with him, "C'mon boy."

"Bucky," One of the body guards, John, said. They stopped calling him 'Mr. Barnes' when he was 10, "Are you ready to head home?"

Bucky shrugged, "Why not? Nothing else to do really. Where to next boys?" He smiled.

"That's up to you, sir," Rob said. John nodded.

Bucky waved them off, "C'mon guys, even you need to have fun. So, where do you guys want to go?"

John and Rob looked at each other and actually smiled, "How about we see the new Hunger Games movie?"

Bucky smirked, "Now we're talking. Let's go."

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Steve, now in his Captain America suit, looked at the photo in confusion, "He went missing? How long ago?"

Natasha sighed, "A week ago. The mom says the kid was just walking to from the store and he never returned."

"But there was a letter," Tony said, tossing a print of a letter onto the table in Steve's direction. Steve picked it up and scanned it, "His name was Oliver? How old did you say he was?"

"17." 

Steve looked at the photo of the kid and then at the copy of the letter, "Do the cops know who has him? Anyways, isn't it something for the cops to handle? I mean, this doesn't seem like our area."

"Read the letter Steve," Natasha said calmly, crossing her arms. 

Steve's eyebrows came together, but he read it anyways. 

   _Hello,_

_Now, I have this boy, Oliver. Pretty obvious. My name is Blood Letter. Now, I don't care for anything, so don't ask for a trade of anything. I have this kid because he's an example of who I really want. Now I'm going to let you guys figure that one out on your own. You guys can be pretty smart, I guess, so figure it out. And if you figure it out, then I'll let this kid go for the real thing. But here's a hint; you all know him. Now when you figure it out, don't try and protect him. No one can.  Not even your precious heros, The Avengers. I **will** take them down as well if they even think of stopping me. I'm not going to give you guys a specific time to give me the boy, but sooner will be better than later. _

_Till next time_

Steve looked up from the letter, more confused than ever, "Have you figured out who he actually wants?"

Bruce shook his head, "We can't figure out who the kid looks like."

"Do you have any idea?" Natasha asked, stepping closer.

Steve looked down at the picture and concentrated. The kid looked familiar, but he couldn't point out who he looked like. There were the brown eyes, brown shaggy hair, and just the face in genera-just then, it hit Steve. He looked up with a look of terror on his face.

"Guys, this kid looks like Bucky Barnes. He wants the president's son."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it better? Comment and tell me, I love when you guys speak your minds! Someone needs to know what's going on in those pretty little heads ;) Welp, until next time guys!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back! Hi hi! Did ya enjoy the last chapter? I honestly felt so proud of myself. I'm so happy with how it came out! Well, now's chapter 3!  
> ~Enjoy~

"Are you sure?" Natasha said, taking the picture out of Steve's grasp, "Are you sure this is similar to what Bucky Barnes looks like?"

Sam chuckled lightly, "Trust me, he's sure."

Nat gave Sam a weird look then shifted her look to Steve. Steve shook his head, wanting to fo on the task at hand. This guys wants to harm Bucky. And Steve wants to focus on protecting him, focus on how to keep Bucky safe, how to keep him  _alive._

"What are we going to do?" Bruce asked, cutting the tension. 

"We have to tell the president," Natasha said.

"No," Steve said quickly, standing up, "No, we can't do that,"

Sam looked at him with a confused gaze, "Why not? I mean, I think the president has a right to know that his own son is in danger, I mean, it may not seem logical but hey, that's my opinion.

Steve rolled his eyes, brushing off Sam's sarcasm. "No, then he'll order more protection for Bucky and then it'll seem  _way_ obvious, I mean, wouldn't you say? One day, Bucky Barnes has two security guards following him around, staying back a couple feet, and then after this kid is taken and we're asked to figure out who this Blood  Letter guys actually wants and the next day Bucky Barnes now has practically the S.W.A.T. team surrounding him the next day. I mean, I want to save this kid and protect Bucky as much as you all do, but we have to use our brains here." _  
_

Everyone was watching him, examining him, thinking about his words, letting them sink in. Then Thor, for the first time, spoke up, "He's right," He said, standing, "if we want this kid back to his family safe and have Mr. Barnes safe, then we can't make it known. We have to come at a different approach." 

Tony nodded and stood up, "This is the president's son, and  _this_ is a real threat. Not some robber wanting to take our money. This is a guy who wants something, some _one_  who means a lot to the president."

_And me,_ Steve thought without thinking. He had to pause for a moment. Bucky means a lot to him...that can't mean anything, can it? Bucky means a lot too almost everyone. But Steve knows this is different, so completely different. In just a short amount of time, he's felt so...connected to Bucky. 

It sounded crazy but, okay, well, put it this way, have you ever met someone and you just felt like they were it? Not just for a relationship or anything, but as in they were meant to be in your life. 

"Alright," Tony said clapping his hands together, "anyone up for beer? I know I can use one."

Natasha lifted up her hand, "Me, definitely."

The Hawkeye raised his hand, and then Sam.

"Cap, what about you?"

Steve shook his head, "No, I actually have to head out. Call me of anything else happens?" and before the team can say anything else, he was up and out of the Avengers Tower. 

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Bucky walked out of the home theater with a smile, "So boys, how does it feel to unwind for a while?" He turned to look at the two body guards.

Rob chuckled, "Feels great actually. I don't remember the last time I actually sat down and let myself enjoy a movie." 

Bucky's smile grew, "I'm glad you guys had fun. I hate to have body guards who are serious  _all_ the time."

The three chuckled and then Bucky was headed for the kitchen. Watching a movie and forgetting to bring snacks makes a boy hunger, ya know. As he's rummaging through the fridge, he faintly heard a knocking at the door. Assuming Rob or John would get the door, he kept looking for food. 

"Bucky, you have a visitor!" Rob calls out. 

Bucky gets a confused look on his face and then heads towards the door but instantly freezes.

"Steve?" 

Steve stands at the door, dressed in casual clothes and with a shy smile on his face, "Hey."

Bucky's frozen state melted for the second time that day, and his smile from earlier returned, "How much does it cost to have Captain America show up personally at my door?" He teased. 

Steve gave a tiny shrug, "Cup of coffee?" 

Bucky's grin grew, "Sure. I mean, you probably went through a lot of security guards just to ask me for coffee," He laughed.

Steve smirked and shrugged, "Nah," Making Bucky feel light on his feet. 

As he went to get his coat, he saw Rob and John getting ready to follow and held a hand up to stop them, "Hey, I think I'm fine, I've got Captain America with me," he chuckled, "I'm all good."

Steve's tummy fluttered. It was nice knowing that Bucky trusted him, trusted him with his life. 

The two men nodded and stepped back.

Bucky waved at them, "Tell my dad I'll be back in a bit," And the two were out the door. 

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

"So, what was the whole 'Avengers Emergency'?" Bucky asked as he grabbed his mocha latte. 

"Ah," Steve said, grabbing his own coffee and leading the way to a table he saw, "it wasn't anything too important."

Bucky gave him a puzzled look, "You sure? You and Sam seemed pretty concerned."

Steve nodded and put on a fake smile, taking a sip of his coffee, "Yeah, just a tiny kidnapping, Tony's working on the location right now." At least it wasn't a total lie.

Bucky nodded and for a while, it was silent. Until, "What's it like?"

Steve looked up from his coffee, "Hm?" Then it clicked, "What's it like? What's what like?"

Bucky shrugged, cupping his coffee, he had no idea what else to do with his hands, "Saving lives, doing something good for the world?"

Steve's heart broke a little. It seemed as Bucky thought he wasn't doing anything to help the precious world he lived in. Is that what Bucky wanted? To help? To make a change? Like Steve wanted when he was his age, "It's nothing, really. We're just...I don't know, doing our job I think? I mean, we all chose this life, we all had to change our past and honestly, it's all worth it."

Bucky gave a small smile, "I hope I get to get that feeling one day. Ya know, when I was younger, I looked up to you -still do, and I never really paid much attention to Iron Man, or that guy with the hammer-Thor, right? It was always...you. When I was 10, dad took me to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian museum. And I think that...I think that's when I really got interested. I learned your life story and I was so fascinated by you. I mean, the other night, when you told me about you and being scrawny, being 95, and all, I already knew all of that, I guess I was just curious if it was true or not. I grew up for 7 years believing I had a hero and I know for a fact I do, and I want to be just like him."

Steve...Steve was honest to God speechless. Never,  _ever_ has anyone say anything like that to him. He let's it all sink in, and yeah, he knew how grateful people were for his help and he knew kids looked up to him, called him their hero, but he was always equal with the other Avengers. But to Bucky...to Bucky, he was his own hero. He made a change in Bucky's eyes, in Bucky's eyes, he was the world hero.

"Buck," Steve choked out. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Bucky, thank you- honestly, no one has ever said anything like that to me and you don't understand how grateful I am-how it makes me feel, I just-" He sucked in another thing of fresh air, "thank you," He whispered.

Bucky smiled, "Any time Steve."

And Steve thinks he just fell in love with the president's son. 

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

When Bucky finally got home, it was roughly around 6 o'clock. When he walked in, Steve walked him to the door of course, he had a big grin on his face. He sighed happily and walked to the kitchen to find some dinner. As he walked in, he saw his dad sitting there, eating a sandwich. 

"How was your date with Steve go?" Jake asked, his mouth full.

Bucky froze as he was reaching for the fridge handle and quickly relaxed and shrugged, "Wasn't a date, but it went pretty well."

Jake lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Rob and John said you went out for coffee so I guess I just assumed."

Bucky chuckled as he shut the fridge, a water bottle in hand, "Yeah, it was just coffee, no kiss goodbyes pops, sorry." 

Jake shook his head, faking disappointment, "Damn, my hopes and dreams crushed."

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, "Awe, it's alright dad, I'll get there," And gave his dad and friendly pat on the arm.

Jake smirked, "This guy's got ya hooked, doesn't he?"

Bucky groaned and plopped onto the chair, "I've been in love with Captain America since I was 10, now that I get to know Steve Rogers, dad, I'm actually going to go insane, I'm in this way too deep and I can't climb out."

Jake gave his son a look, "Do you want out?" 

Bucky laid his head in his arms for a few seconds before lifting his head back up and rubbed a hand over his face, "I mean, not yet, but I'm sure I will eventually."

"Do you know when that time'll be?" Jake asked, leaning forward in his arms. 

Bucky bit his lip, "When he leaves."

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Steve closed the door to his apartment, flicked the lights on and tossed his keys into his key bowl  and smiled. He doesn't remember being this happy. He's been through so much, with his illnesses, death of his parents, being denied to join the army countless of times and the finally joining the army, his transformation, defeating Red Skull, freezing for 70 plus years and just, _everything._ And now he can honestly say he was happy. He finally had someone to make him happy. Well, not officially, but maybe, maybe one day. But for now, it's okay, he's content.

He shrugged out of his coat on the way to his living room and draped it over his couch and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and sat on his couch and let out a sigh. For once, not a sigh of frustration but a sigh of happiness. He smiled again and opened his beer, taking a swig. 

Today's been eventful.

And honestly? Steve can say it was probably the best day he's had, take away the whole Blood Letter obstacle, Steve can think of a plan later, but for now, now he just wants to sit here, with his beer, his thoughts, his thoughts on Bucky.

Ah, Bucky. Bucky Barnes. The kid who thought Steve was his biggest hero (besides his father, of course), the kid who wanted to be like him, the kid who loved everything, the kid he  _fell_ for. Now let's think. Steve's accepting that he's falling in love with Bucky Barnes, it's dangerous, hell, it's  _really_ dangerous, but he can't help it. Bucky's got this....thing about him and Steve can't pin point it. And it's making him squirm on the inside, it was never this hard. Like with Peggy, Steve knew what about her that Steve fell for. Her beauty, braveness, and just, everything about her. 

Don't get Steve wrong, he definitely think Bucky's beautiful, he thinks Bucky's fucking _gorgeous._ But there was something else. Something that Steve couldn't get and it was killing him. 

And just in that moment, his phone went off. He fumbled while getting it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. 

_Sam._

Steve smiled a small smile and clicked answer.

"Where's you go?" Was the first thing out of Sam's mouth.

Steve chuckled and shook his head lightly, "What?"

"At the Avengers Tower," Sam said, "When we tried to figure out what we were going to do about the guy, Blood legger?"

"Blood Letter Sam, Blood Letter," Steve said, sinking into the couch. 

"Whatever, now answer my question."

Steve sighed, "I went to see Bucky."

It was quiet for a second and for a moment, Steve thought Sam hung up. Just as he's about to look at his screen to see if he was still on, Sam spoke up.

"And what'd you do?"

Steve shrugged, even though Sam couldn't see him, "We just went out for coffee, I mean, I did tell him I'd hang out with him."

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty sure he was expecting a later date, like tomorrow or next week, not 2 hours later," Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Steve sighed, frustrated this time, and rubbed his hand over his face, "I know, it's just, after the Blood Letter thing, I just, I don't know, I felt like, I felt like protecting him was _my_ responsibility."

"Steve, Sam began, "It's not just your job, it's all of ours, you don't have to do this alone."

Steve groaned and tipped his head back, "I know, but Sam, Buck, he-he means so so much to me and I honestly think I'm falling for him, and I can't stop it."

"Whoa, okay, Steve, buddy, listen, deep breaths pal, deep breaths." Sam soothed.

Steve inhaled air through his nose and let it out through his mouth.

"There ya go," Sam said.

 Once Steve recollected himself, he sat up a bit straighter, "God Sam, what am I going to do?"

"Like we discussed earlier Cap, baby steps alright? Now listen, I gotta go, I'm pretty tired, so we can talk more tomorrow alright?" Sam said.

Steve rubbed his face again, "Yeah, yeah alright, that's fine."

"Night Steve, don't stress yourself out, yeah?" Sam scolded lightly.

Steve chuckled tiredly, "Yeah yeah Sammy, don't get your panties in a twist, good night." And hung up before Sam can say anything else about the nickname.

Steve stood up, picked up his forgotten beer, downed the rest and set it in the kitchen before heading to his room.

Once he was changed and ready for bed, he plugged in his phone before settling under the covers. He stared at the ceiling and thought for a little bit.

He thought about everything, his life, his new life, this new found love he has for James Barnes, the kid who was kidnapped and just everything that's going on. 

He daydreamed about what it would be like if he was actually dating Bucky. It was nice, his daydream. They were happy and there were no threats. It was peaceful. Steve ever wondered if he'd ever get to experience this in real life.

_Baby steps, rogers, baby steps,_ were his last thoughts before he fell into a much needed slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such trash, v sorry. Love you guys!  
> Till next time, Kittens!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Kittens! Okay, so I'm honestly going to try and make these chapters longer. Oh, you should see my writing from before, it was horrid! I use to write 1,000 words per chapter and ugh, it was so bad! But anyways, I honestly hope you guys are enjoying this. I really want to hear back form you guys but I'm not getting any responses :(  
> But anyways, here's chapter 4! (Oh! An interesting scene will be in this one!)

What day of the week was it? Sunday? Bucky was pretty sure it was Sunday. Bucky groaned at the thought. That means school the next day, and school means less time with Steve. 

Bucky rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling with a small, sleepy smile on his face. It was a nice feeling, this feeling he had for Steve...but at the same time, it kinda hurt. He knew Steve would never feel the same for him. And for countless of reasons, he's underage, -almost 18 though- not responsible, and the list goes on. But that didn't stop Bucky from forming a friendship with the guy. He'd much rather have a friendship than nothing at all.

Once Bucky found the strength to get out of bed, he stretched, letting all his bones pop and let out a sign as he relaxed. He scratched an itch on the back oh his head as he lazily dragged himself to the bathroom connected with his room. He looked at his sleepy state in the mirror and sighed, closing the door beside him. 

✪ ~  ✪ ~  ✪ ~  ✪

Bucky stopped mid-way down the stairs, an aroma freezing him in place, almost making his mouth water. 

Waffles.

Once it clicked into his head, he abandoned his pace he was going at before and bolted down the stairs, skipping one every now-and-than. Once he reached the bottom, he made a b-line for the kitchen. He ran in and saw his dad sitting on the kitchen table and the cook making another batch of waffles. 

Jake looked up from what he was doing (reading the news paper) and smirked when he saw Bucky staring down the waffles on the counter top.

"Knew that would wake you up," Mr. Barnes said, chuckling.

Bucky tore his eyes away from the treat and looked at his dad with a puzzled look, "Huh?" And then realization dawned on him, making a bright shade of pink spread from his neck, to his cheeks, to the tips of his ears.

His dad laughed and shook his head before going back to his news paper.

"So," Jake started as Bucky got himself a waffle,  not taking his eyes off the paper, "What do you have planned for today?"

Bucky shrugged, pouring syrup on his waffles, "Nothing much, maybe go back to the park with Hunter, keep his diet going."

Jake nodded, "Are you going to go with Steve?"

Bucky stopped chewing for a moment before resuming, shrugging. He planned on hanging out with Steve, well, more like hoped, and hey, they're on the road to friendship, that's good. Better than Bucky's ever imagined. The closest Bucky ever thought he'd get to Captain America was just possibly meeting him and that's it. But now, he's met Captain America and Steve Rogers, and it's fantastic, so much better than he imagined, and he oh so desperately hopes it won't end soon.

"Maybe,"  Bucky finally says, "We haven't really made anymore plans to be honest. Even the whole coffee thing yesterday was unplanned, so maybe we'll have another one of those?" But it came out more like a question than a statement, like he planned on. 

Jake nodded again and stood up, plate in hand and walked over to the sink, gently setting the glass in it before turning back to his son and leaning against the sink, crossing his arm, "So you're hoping he'll just pop up again and ask you out?"

Bucky played with his food and shrugged, "Maybe."

Jake sighed and pushed himself off the counter, "Buck.."

"I know," Bucky said, turning to look at his dad, "It's not that easy and I shouldn't get my hopes up. But dad, I really like him. I never felt this way for anyone, let-alone a boy. I never saw myself being with a guy and it's really hard and I have no idea what I'm doing." Bucky slouched and turned back to his half eaten waffle with a frown.

Jake looked at the back of his son's head with a frown of his own and slowly walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Bucky, you've been through so much. More than any teenager should, than  _anyone_ should really. With me becoming the president, then.." Jake took a deep breath, "Then your mom...and now you're trying to discover your sexuality. And I'm sorry, I wish I can be there for you, like a father actually should-"

"Don't." Bucky cut off sharply, turning around, "Don't do that to yourself. You're a great father, me and mom are proud of you and for all the hard work your doing. You have a job, and it needs to get done. You do what you can and that's all I need."

Jake gave Bucky a small, sad smile and ruffled his hair, "Always were the understanding kind, just like your mom."

Bucky stood up and gave his dad a hug, "I love you, and you're the greatest father anyone can ask for."

Jake squeezed his eyes shut tightly and held onto his son with a firm grip, "Thank you," He whispered. 

After a while they both pulled away and Mr. Barnes was wiping eyes with a chuckle, "I thought I was the one comforting you, not the other way around."

Bucky laughed along with his father and also wiped his eyes that got a bit watery. "Hey, sometimes a dad needs comfort too, not just the kids."

Jake then smiled at his son and ruffled his hair, "I love you, kiddo."

Bucky grinned and sat back down to finished his waffles. 

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Steve walked into his apartment, finishing his third bottle of water. Once he locked his door, he knew something was...off. He looked around and so far, found nothing out of the ordinary. He slowly crept to where his living room was at and stopped. 

There was a figure at the window. He had his back turned to Steve and was just staring outside, as if he thought he was still alone.

Steve reached for his shield that was leaning against the wall near his entertainment center but froze when the figures hand shot up, signaling him to stop. 

"Please, Mr. Rogers, I didn't come here to fight," But Steve didn't move away from his shield, "But," The voice continued, "If that is what you wish for, than so be it."

The figure finally turned and gave a grin that set Steve off. He knew who this guy was.

"Blood Letter."

The guy-Blood Letter- gave a single nod and kept his grin, "Do you know why I'm here, Mr. Rogers?"

Steve stood up straighter, showing no fear, and narrowed his eyes, "I take it you're just another threat, welcoming me into the 21st century. Gotta say, first there was Loki, a 'God', desperate to be a king, then there was The Winter Soldier, a brainwashed assassin, then Ultron, a robot looking for peace, but ends up killing hundreds. Not entirely pleased with the outcome so far." 

Blood Letter chuckled, "The 1900's didn't seem all that well either, Mr. Rogers, I mean, Red Skull? And let's not forget Zola. Hydra seems to be the world's biggest threat," His eyes connected with Steve's, "but they haven't met me." 

"And what makes you think we can't take you down? I have a team, we've done this kinda thing plenty of times, and in the end,your kind always loses.

"Someone you care about is involved," Blood Letter hissed, but then straightened up and walked around Steve's single spec sofa, running his fingers over the fabric gently, "Tell me  _Steve_ ," His fingers drew away from the couch sharply, as if he tried to rip it, "have you figured out my puzzle? Who I actually want?"

Steve's breath hitched, his heart beating faster than it should be. "No," he finally managed.

The other man gave a wolfish grin, "Oh, c'mon Stevie, you honestly think I'm that stupid? You're protecting him, I know you are, and I wouldn't blame you, you care about him." He looked at Steve, examined him, and then smirked, "But not like the others, you don't just feel like you should protect him because it's right, you want to protect him because you have  _feelings_ for him. Oh my, now this gave an interesting twist. Oh this is fantastic! Well, not for you." Suddenly, his face went serious, "But, if you and you super buddies think you can keep him safe, oh, you're sadly mistaken, Mr. Rogers. One way, or another, I will get James Barnes, but, until thin, have fun with him while you still have him. Ta ta hero boy!" 

Steve reached for his shield just as Blood Letter jumped out the window and when Steve ran to catch him, he was gone. Steve grit his teeth together and punched the closest thing closest to him with his free hand, "Dammit!" 

He had to call Stark, but first, he had to see Bucky.

✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪ ~ ✪

Bucky was finishing his homework that he should have done yesterday but c'mon, it's not everyday you get Captain America ask you out for coffee. Yeah, yeah, he could have done so before that but hey, he had a good day, so he doesn't regret much.

As he was finishing his last few problems, his phone on his nightstand chimed. He put his pencil down and grabbed his phone, grinning at the screen. Steve. Oh, did I forget to mention that they swapped numbers? Oops, well, they swapped numbers.

_Meet me at the park in an hour?_

Bucky began typing back, his grin getting bigger and bigger.

**Sure thing. Got any specific plans?**

Bucky set his phone down and quickly put his nearly done homework on his desk to work on later, and began getting ready. Once he put on jeans, his phone went off again. He quickly grabbed it and unlocked it.

_Nah, just a small walk. Maybe some ice cream? Or a movie?_

That cheek-hurting grin was back. 

**Yeah, that all seems fun. I'll meet you there in a bit.**

_:)_

Bucky chuckled at the smiley face that seemed so Steve-ish and tossed his phone on the bed, and quickly finished getting ready.

Once he had everything, which was only his phone, he headed downstairs. When he got to the main floor, near the corridors, he saw a few tourist. He stopped a few times to take pictures with some people and then spotted his father talking to a group of people with a smile. A few had cameras and some were mesmerized by his words. His dad was always good at speaking, he was on the speech team in high school and was the top speaker. But Bucky will never get use to the fact that his dad became the president. He knew his dad was important, definitely, but now he was important to most of the population of the United States.

When his dad stopped talking, he caught Bucky's eyes and his smile grew into a grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all know about my son, Bucky," Jake said, wrapping his arm around Bucky's shoulders when he was close enough.

Bucky smiled as a few pictures were taken, "Hey everyone."

Someone raised their hand, "Bucky, do you have time for a few questions?"

Bucky gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry guys, but I'm headed out actually. Maybe later? Or, you can tell my dad and he can tell me what you all asked and I'll find a way to answer them?"

The small group smiled and nodded.

"Where are you headed?" Jake asked, waving over Rob and John, who were chatting up some other guard at the door. 

Bucky waved him off, "I'm fine, I'm meeting Steve."

Jake gave him a knowing look and Bucky knew that he'd be pampered with questions when he gets back, "Yeah, well let them drive you, and then they'll pass you off to Steve's hands."

Just then, the group of people from before -which only decreased by a few- exploded with questions.

"You mean Captain America?"

"Are you and Captain America friends?"

"Are you dating?"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

Bucky blushed at every single question and chuckled shyly, "We're friends guys, but yeah, I know him, I just met him on Friday though, but yeah.."

The group kept throwing question after question to him, and Mr. Barnes, sensing his sons discomfort, quickly joined the conversations, "Well, I'm sure Bucky would love to answer all of your questions, but he has to go, right?"

Bucky's eyes widened and he looked at the time on his phone and gasped, "Shit! Okay, yeah, I'll be back later! Love you dad!" And ran out.

"Language!" He heard his dad call out to him.

✪ ~  ✪ ~  ✪ ~  ✪

Once Bucky got to the park, he saw Steve sitting on the bench, the same one he sat at with -Sam, was it?- just the day before. 

"Hey," Bucky said when he got closer. 

Steve looked at him and smiled, "Hey Buck."

Bucky's stomach fluttered at the nickname, "So, where do you want to start walking to?

Steve thought for a bit, "Hm, how about ice cream first? Then go see a movie? All my treat." He gave that smile that made Bucky's knees week. 

"No," Bucky said shaking his head, "I can't have you do that, I have my own money, I can pay."

Steve waved him off, "I'm paying, and that's final, alright Buck? Now c'mon, the ice cream shop isn't that too far."

Bucky decided not to argue and walked with Steve to get to their destination. 

✪ ~  ✪ ~  ✪ ~  ✪

They got the ice cream. And Bucky may or may not have tried to sneak paying for his while Steve was getting his wallet? Oops? 

But anyway, now they're just walking around, making jokes, telling stories, and just bout everything else friends would do. Friends. Yeah, that's what they are. That's how they're going to stay, and Bucky's learned to accept it, but that doesn't mean he can't flirt, can he?

"So, Mr. Hero,"Bucky teased, bumping him lightly with his shoulder, "you've got no one special? No one? But how? I mean, look at you, you're practically Greek God, an that's  _with_ clothes on."

Steve chuckled, "Well, it seems kinda hard to find someone that's right for you, when you you're out saving people all day."

Bucky smiled, "Well, if you ever do happen to find time to look for that right one, they'll be very very lucky."

Steve grinned, "Thanks Buck," And looked down, kicking a rock softly as they walked. 

After a few minutes of walking, they decided to sit on a bench near by. 

"What about you?" Steve asked as they sat,

Bucky gave him a puzzled look, "What about me?"

"No one special?"

Bucky shrugged, "Eh, not really, not the kind that attracts people. And when people do ask me out," He scoffed, "it's only because my dad's the president. They're in it for the money, or the fame, wanting to be noticed by the world, not by me. They want nothing to do with me."

Steve gave him a sad look, "Buck, I'm so sorry. It's their loss though, they have no idea what they're missing out on."

Bucky looked up at saw that Steve was already looking at him. So he stared back. Right into those ocean blue eyes, those eyes he got lost into when he saw him on t.v. or news paper or his posters and now, in person. They were so much brighter in person, more beautiful. Bucky's pretty sure he can stare into them for hours, he  _has_ stared into them for hours before. But that was a piece of paper. This, this is real life. 

And Steve, Steve was mesmorized. Bucky had that certain shade of blue, not like his, but Bucky's were bright, hopeful, and happy. Everything about Bucky was happy, and that's probably the biggest reason why Steve was so attracted to him, that and just how beautiful he was. Steve's honestly seen no one as beautiful as Bucky. 

They stayed like that for a while, and neither of them knew who started it, but they started to lean in. Slowly, letting the other to back out if this isn't what they wanted, if they didn't feel the same. But neither of them backed out, and right as their lips were about to touch, a damn phone started to ring. The two froze and stopped breathing for a second. Then Steve finally cleared his throat and leaned back, searching through his pockets for his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, not looking at the caller I.D. But looking at Bucky, who was looking at the surrounding trees. 

"Steve? Are you with Bucky? Because you left after our run, and you're not at your appartment. I thought we said we wouldn't make it obvious that we were protecting him man," Sam's voice rambled on.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, Sam slow down, yes, I'm with Bucky, why?" Steve said, ignoring the confused look Bucky gave him.

Sam sighed, "It's just, I don't want you to get to close, it's too risky, for his life, and yours."

"I know, I know, and it's all fine, I can handle it, it's okay."

"You sure man? 'Cause I'm sure the world doesn't want to lose their first hero and America's most adored kid."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes Sam, I'm sure. Don't you have a date with that girl from the VA? Go get ready for that."

Sam chuckled, "Alright, I'll speak to you later man."

Once he hung up the phone, he pocketed it and turned back to Bucky with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Bucky asked, cocking his head to the side with a confused look.

 Steve nodded, "Yeah, yeah, everything's okay. Just Sam wondering where I was. I kinda ditched him after our morning run."

Bucky gave him a knowing look, "You ditched  Sam Wilson, your best friend, for me? Lil' ol' me?" 

Steve gave a sheepish smile and nodded, "Well, all he does is talk about the date he got at his work. You're much more fun."

Bucky bushed and gave Steve a small shoulder bump, "You ain't so bad yourself, Mr. Muscle."

Steve chuckled, "Eat your ice cream."

Bbucky did. But not without a smug look on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! This was going to be so much long, I'm so sorry! But I've been a bit busy with moving & I'm working on a few other things. Now I can't make any promises the next chapter will be longer but I can promise that I will try!
> 
> Oh, and I have some news. I'm working on re-writing the first chapter! I really like how it's turned out so far. It's longer and I really love it. I'm not sure when I'll finish it though. I'm kinda a bum when it comes to writing, as you can see. 
> 
> But anyway, till next time kitten! (Speaking of kittens, mine is trying to attack my fingers as I type right now)
> 
> Bye loves!! <3 <3


End file.
